


Lost Boy

by keep_me_alone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sorry I'm posting some old stuff rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Anakin is a mess and Obi-Wan sees this. A scene from something I never really got around to writing.





	Lost Boy

Anakin had been out late, and now he was up late too. Obi-Wan looked intently at Anakin’s face when he emerged from his room. Anakin met his gaze with what defiance he could muster.   
“How have you been sleeping, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, folding his arms.  
“It’s been fine master,” Anakin replied hollowly.   
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan looked at him disapprovingly.   
“Are we going to meditate or not?” Anakin demanded, mimicking his master’s posture.   
“Not,” Obi-Wan replied. He brushed Anakin’s mind with the Force, but his Padawan’s shields were high, despite his apparent exhaustion. “You’re going back to bed.”  
“I told you it’s fine, master. I’d like to get to work.” Obi-Wan’s mouth thinned.  
“That wasn’t a request, Anakin. I can tell you aren’t well. Please, pushing yourself this hard is unnecessary. We aren’t on an assignment and you need to rest.” If Anakin’s shielding had been anything less than perfect, Obi-Wan would’ve been tempted to try a mind trick. Anakin didn’t budge. “If you insist on this course of action, there will be consequences,” Obi-Wan threatened, letting some of his irritation colour their Force bond. Anakin ground his palm against his eye.  
“Alright master, I’ll go back to sleep.” He turned and made his retreat. Obi-Wan scowled at Anakin’s back. There was something… off… about his apprentice. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.


End file.
